Lost and Found
by Clevarian
Summary: I'm shy because I like him. I'm clumsy because he's here. Can he break through the obvious innocence and find what I've kept locked up deep inside? Sheamus/OC...summaries are not my strong suit.
1. Lost

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Andie, everyone else belongs to themselves and the WWE, which I'm in no way, shape or form affiliated with.**_

* * *

I dragged my luggage behind me while I searched for the person I was supposed to meet...my new co-worker. You see, I'd had my last match in the OVW promotion and I was running a little behind schedule. I glanced around the crowd hoping to spot one of the greats I watched on TV every Monday, yeah that's right I'm the newest member of WWE's RAW brand. I didn't see any familiar faces, and, of course. I was a little too shy to ask one of the airport's countless employees if they had any clue where I was supposed to go. So I just hobbled along toting an impossibly heavy polka dotted luggage case on wheels.

After another 20 minutes I finally saw Matt Korklan ( AKA Evan Bourne) the person my booking agent had told me to meet. He was standing at the base of an escalator talking with Cody Runnels (AKA Rhodes). I guess I was a little excited to know I was in the right place because I called for Matt, who I'd met once before, and started to walk a little faster. Unfortunately, when I'm not in the ring I'm clumsy and senseless. I tripped over a shoe lace that I had sworn to myself earlier I would tie and fell right on my face! It was horrible and embarrassing. Some people laughed and pointed, while others shook their heads and gave me looks that screamed "I feel so sorry for you because you are pathetic." I gave the passers by dirty looks and fought back the tears that were boiling to the surface. I looked towards Cody and Matt who were now walking my way. They looked concerned, I noted, and were ready to help me up, but before they made it to my side a large hand worked its way into my line of sight.

"Here let me help ya'" a man with a deep Irish voice said. I turned my head and looked up...way up, to find Sheamus standing above me with a friendly smile on his face. I smiled back and placed my tiny hand in his. He pulled me gently to my feet and motioned towards my bag.

"You want me to take that for ya'?"

"Uh,...yeah...thank you."

"You're welcome, me name's Stephen."

"Andie."

"Ah, the new girl."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Matt stopped short of knocking me over.

"I am now, thanks."

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah...but I think I'll walk with him...he's got my stuff." I gave Stephen another smile and we left Cody and Matt standing in the middle of the overcrowded atrium staring at one another, dumbfounded.


	2. Airport Bathrooms and Makeovers

I was starting to hyperventilate. This was my first time on a plane and, to make matters worse, I was scared of heights...huh, imagine that, a high flyer that's afraid to get airborne. Stephen, who had decided to be my tour guide of sorts, fought to get me in the jet and pushed me towards our seats before I could protest.

"What seat are ya' in?"

"Uh...I don't-" I tried to dart around him towards the exit, "Let me off this death trap!"

"I don't think so, girly. Vince would have me arse if I let ya' off now." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a seat.

"Hey! That's my seat!" A tall blonde yelled, running up beside me.

"Michelle, cool it. That's the new chick and Stephen put her there to keep her from freakin' out." A smaller blonde rested her hand on the other's shoulder. I knew who it was, I'd trained with her a few times. Her name was Nattie and her uncle was the Great beyond Greatness, Bret Hart. She smiled down at me and tugged Michelle off in the other direction. I let out a sigh and slumped back in my chair. Eventually everyone had made it on and the door was shut and secure. The pilot came over the loud speaker to inform us of conditions and the flight attendants showed us the proper safety procedures. Once during the "secure your own mask first." speech Stephen nudged me.

"Ya' know, if we ever really needed them, I'd put yer's on first."

"Uh...thanks...now I really feel better." I wrapped my arms around myself and concentrated on our destination: Portland, Oregon. My brother in law lived up there. Back when sis was still alive I lived with them and we'd watch wrestling together. He even taught me my first move. I was the only four year old on the block who could get one of the others in a Sharp Shooter. I let the memories wash over me and I slowly drifted into a shallow slumber.

I didn't know how long I was out, but I woke up to find everyone filing off the plane. I brought myself to my feet and tried to pull my tiny carry-on out of the overhead. As I've told you before, I'm clumsy, so when I stretched up onto my tip-toes I tumbled to the ground. As before, Stephen helped me up, shaking his head with a goofy grin plastered on his face. My cheeks reddened until I looked like a tomato. Snatching my bag from him, I pulled my jacket hood over my black childish pig-tails and dashed full speed off of the airplane.

I kept my head down as I entered the airport and searched for the nearest restroom. Every one of my coworkers seemed to be standing between me and the door._ Great_, I thought to myself,_ How in Hell am I supposed to get by them?_ I stood there for a full 30 seconds trying to figure out a plan to get me into the Ladies' Room unseen. Without warning I bolted through the group, knocking one of the Johns over on my way. I thought it was a victory when I waltzed into the bathroom and headed for the mirror...man was I wrong! Three women came in after me, Layla El, Nattie, and Maryse Ouellet. They were chatting amongst themselves, but when they saw me their conversation stopped.

"Hey, Andie is it?" Maryse inquired to which I nodded timidly...yet another of my flaws...I'm usually shy around people I don't know, especially other girls. "Well," She continued, "I'm Maryse, but you can call me Mari. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Layla! But call me Lay, please!" Layla interjected.

"Uh...it's nice to meet you guys, too."

"So, we totally saw what happened on the plane!" I turned red again, but Lay continued, "It's alright, though, Steve scares all of the rookies."

"I..I wasn't..a..scared."

"She was embarrassed." Nattie said from one of the mirrors. "She was the same way when Uncle Bret helped her out when she tried to do her first shooting star press."

"Ah! You're a flyer!" Mari exclaimed.

"Uh,...yeah."

"What's with all the shyness?"

"I dunno..."

"Well stop it! I mean, I'm not trying to be rude, but you can't get anywhere in this biz being all shy and wall flowerish."

"I'm not really shy...I just don't know you guys."

"Well you know me." Nattie said, "So there. And these girls are some of my best buds. No need to be shy around us. We won't bite, I promise."

"Although, the same can't be said about Randy...just don't go around him when we're drinking" Lay laughed. "Other than that, don't worry about anyone."

"Oh..Okay."

"You look like shit...here let me fix you up really quick." Mari pulled me to a mirror and flopped a giant make up bag on the counter. She made me take off my hoodie and told Lay to go get her luggage. While Lay disappeared Mari pulled my pig-tails down and straightened my long hair until it was stick straight. Nattie rummaged through the makeup and fixed my face until it looked flawless. My dark green eyes were accentuated by dark eyeliner, mascara, and glitter flecked shadow.

Nattie had just finished my red lips when Lay pushed the door open, hauling a large silver suitcase. "Here ya' go Mari." She dropped it on the floor in front of her. Mari bent down and started to rake through the contents. "Andie, what size do you wear?"

"In what?"

"Everything."

"Uh...pants are a size four petite; shirts, small...and size six shoes."

"Well...Lay, maybe we should've gotten your stuff instead...nothing in here is going to fit her."

"Well...I don't have size fours." Lay replied.

"Why can't I have my own luggage?" I asked.

"What's it look like?"

"White with green and pink polka dots."

"Oh...Steve's got that one...hold on, I'll go get it." Layla ran out the door again. Five minutes later she came back in complaining about how much it weighed. "What do you have in here? Rocks?"

"No...just my clothes and my lap top...and my shoes...and my X-Box...sorry."

"Well...that's...different... Here Mari, let's see what we can find in here." The girls started throwing my clothes all over the bathroom looking for the perfect combo. Finally they told me to strip off my clothes...so off came the polka dotted mini dress and black tights. They scrutinized me for a minute and then Mari checked the tags on my bra. Once again she rummaged through her stuff and then threw a red lacy bra at me, "Here put this on." So, I did what she told me to. The next thing I knew, I was wearing a tight long sleeved black shirt with a low cut squared off collar which made the new bra pretty easy to spot. The sleeves came down to my palms which felt just a little off. They put me in a pair of tight dark skinny jeans and the long black high heel boots I had stashed in the very bottom of my luggage case. They looked me over one more time and then tried to pull me to the door. I pushed my heels into the floor, refusing to move.

After a little coaxing, I ended up with Mari on my left side, Nattie on my right, and Lay in front leading me out the door and carrying the luggage. As we neared the main lobby where everyone was, Lay called for their attention "Hey! Hey! Attention RAW superstars! I'd like to introduce you to our newest Diva, Andie...wait, " she turned towards me, "What's your ring name?"

"Rhiannon."

"Oh, okay." She turned back to the crowd, "Rhiannon!" Nattie smiled sweetly and walked behind me. I'll give you three bucks if you can guess what happened next...yep, you've got it. She pushed me, and as always, I fell down hard on my knees. Several people started to laugh, and I felt the tears coming again. I pushed myself up off of the floor, shot Nattie a rude look and ran right out the front doors. I didn't notice that anyone had followed me, but just as I rounded the corner of the building, someone grabbed my hand.

"Hey," Matt pulled me towards him, "Why'd you run out?"

"I dunno? Maybe because that's the third time I've hit the floor in 24 hours?"

"So you run?"

"I'm a spaz, can you blame me? Didn't you hear them in there?"

"They laughed at you, so what? What's that say about how you're gonna' handle the fans?"

"I...uh...damn you!"

He laughed, "C'mon. We're all going out for something to eat before we head to the hotel." I followed him to a car that he'd rented...well I thought he had rented it. Turns out the Irishman had. John H., Mike and Matt hopped in the back leaving me to sit up front with Stephen. He smiled when I sat down and informed me that my luggage was in the trunk. I returned his smile, weakly, and curled up against the window. I refused to listen to the stupid conversation Mike was having with John so I pulled out my Mp3 player and popped in the ear buds. I listened to 30 Seconds to Mars all the way to the restaurant.


	3. Pretty Lady

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I love feedback._**

**_

* * *

_**

Have you ever seen the entire RAW roster take over a hibachi restaurant? It's a hectic sight! Everyone had picked a table by the time I made it in, but Mari had saved a seat for me. I stood at the front of the room with my ear buds pulled out laying over my shoulders, taking in the sight. People (mainly Chris Irvine and Heath Miller) were yelling at one another and the myriad of different conversations buzzed in my ears. "Andie!" I heard Lay call bringing me out of my temporary stupor, "Get over here!" I pulled on the bottom of my shirt and zipped across the room. Unfortunately, either fate or matchmakers had decided that the girls and I were sharing a table with the men I'd driven here with.

I was in the middle of the horse shoe shaped seating arrangement; Mari sat on my right, Matt on my left. The rest of the guys, now including TJ sat down the left with Stephen at the end. Eve and Sorona (Tamina) had joined the girls and sat with Nattie and Lay on the right side of the table.

"So what're you eating?" Mike yelled at me...he really had no choice but to yell because of the cacophony.

"Uh...I dunno...do they have chicken?"

"Hey! Pretty Lady!" Chris screamed from the other side of the room, "I want to buy you a drink!"

"Who's he talking to?" I asked Mari.

"Anyone who'll listen."

"He's already three sheets, girly." Stephen added. I gave him a quizzical look. "He's drunk, lass."

"Oh...uh...okay." I blushed a little, but I hid under the table, pretending to search through my bag. Eventually I sat back up to find myself staring at an enormous man wearing a chef's attire. I must've frightened him because he dropped the spatula he was holding. There was an awkward silence as he bent over, putting his rear right in Lay's face. For once, I shared a laugh with everyone else. As the noise died down the man poured oil on the hot stove top in front of us, building a wall of flames between us. I cringed from the heat and checked to make sure none of my hair was singed. Mari nudged me and pointed to my left. Matt was sitting there slapping himself in the head. Turns out he had been a little closer to the cook top than the rest of us when the oil went down so now his hair was burning! I giggled and grabbed the water in front of me...he didn't think it was too funny when I dumped it on him.

"What the hell?" He spat, glaring at me.

"I was only trying to help." I sniffled, upset at the raised tone he'd used. I pulled my sleeve to my face and wiped a tear away and hurried myself up from the table and out of the restaurant. As I opened the door someone yelled, "Look what you've done." at Matt. I slipped out into the brisk night air and sat down on the curb. I didn't cry, but I felt like it. Nothing gets to me worse than having someone raise their voice at me. I laid my head down on my knees and closed my eyes. I wasn't surprised when someone came out and sat down next to me, I was a little surprised at who it was. I looked up to find Teddy sitting next to me.

He sighed after a few minutes, "He didn't mean it, you know. You just caught him off guard." He waited for me to reply but I stayed silent. He sighed again and continued, "I know it's weird right now...it always is when you finally make it to the top..."

"It's not that...I just hate being yelled at, I hate being laughed at, I hate being the new girl, and I hate being a spaz!"

"You're not a spaz," he laughed, "but if you keep doing this that guy in there that's had his eyes on you all night is going to think you're a big baby, so suck it up, chick, and get your little ass back in there."

I smiled as he hugged me, "What guy?" I asked.

"I really can't say. He'd kill me and feed me to the wolves if I did." He helped me to my feet and threw me onto his back before carrying me back in and taking me to my seat. The rest of the night went rather uneventfully other than the drunken rant Chris was on and the crude jokes that Mike was making...but it was a totally different story when we got to the hotel.

* * *

Nattie, Mari, and I screeched into the parking lot, our tiny red rental riding on two wheels. We laughed as we hopped out and headed into the building. Unfortunately, not everyone was as happy as we were. A large crowd was gathered in the lobby, and the noise was even louder than when we were at the restaurant. We shouldered our way through to the center of the assembly. Some unknown was yelling at Chris and had his fist drew back ready to hit him. Now what happened next was hysterical, Chris stumbled back and eyed the guy through groggy drunken eyes. "I know you!" He said, "You're that guy who's girl is hot." I smacked my forehead around the same time the man punched Chris in the jaw. There were a few chuckles and a few gasps that came from the crowd. Again, Chris stumbled, "I'll get you for that." He leaned forward. The man hit Chris again with enough force that I think I felt it. I watched the scene for a few more minutes, but the constant "stumble, punch" rhythm was getting on my nerves. I wasn't the only one annoyed, either. I pushed myself away from the crowd, bold move, I know, but I'm used to breaking up fights (I've got three older brothers) and it was sort of instinctual at this point. It seems that Matt, Stephen and John were going to help me...or stop me...Anyway; I knew what I was doing, so my inhibitions really didn't matter. I worked my way to the feuding duo faster than the guys could and calmly laid my hands on either man's chest. They stared at me a little confused by the situation.

"It's gone on quite long enough, you two. Break it up."

"Oh it's the new pretty lady!" Chris giggled...god I hate stupid drunks.

"Chris. Turn around and go the other way...be a man."

"Uh...no" He stumbled back putting his hand up to catch his balance. "I've gotta' teach this guy a lesson"

"Teach me a lesson, huh?" The guy definitely wasn't from Oregon...I'd say Jersey.

"Alright boys, I said cut it out."

"And just who are you?"

"None of your business now stop acting like squabbling three year olds." The man took another swing at Chris and I pushed them both backwards. John caught Chris, but the other guy tumbled to the floor. He gave me a dirty look and got to his feet, "You shouldn't a done that." He walked to me and started to swing. That's when all hell broke loose. Stephen and Matt were on the guy like rabid hounds, Teddy rushed out of the crowd to join them, John threw Chris to the floor and followed suit. It seemed like every guy on the roster was joining in...except for Chris, of course, and Phil who'd decided to check on me instead. I looked around and gathered some of the girls and they helped me pull the guys off of the one who'd hit me. When I was satisfied that it was done with I did what I do best, I ran off.

Nattie, Stephen, Mari, Matt and Teddy found me up on the fifth floor leaning against a wall.

"Are ya alright, Lass?" Stephen asked. I glared at him and took off down another hallway. He followed me, but he came alone. "C'mon, An, don't be like tha." I didn't reply; I just kept walking. "Why won't ya talk to me?" I turned a corner, still ignoring him. "An! Would you stop?" I had no choice; I'd walked right into a dead end. I turned around just as he rounded the corner. We were now face to face...well face to chest. I'm only 5'2 and he's 6'6.

"Now, will ya tell me why ya don't like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you."

"Well, ya sure act like it. So, why won't ya talk to me, then?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Are ya mad at me?"

"No."

"Did I hurt yer feelings?"

"No."

"Then why won't ya...wait did I embarrass ya?" I shrugged my shoulders again. "Ah, I didn't mean ta, Lil one."

"I'm not little!" I said defiantly.

"Then what are ya?"

"I'm bite sized."

"You're little. Be proud of it, little is cute."

"Did you just say I'm-"

"Well that's what I meant anyway." I blushed the brightest red I had in years and ducked under his arm. The smile on my face could put the Cheshire Cat too shame. I left him standing there with a confused look on his face, and ran right back to where everyone else was still standing. Mari's left eyebrow shot up and a smirk appeared on her face.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Tell ya' later!" I grabbed her hand and Nattie's and pulled them down the hallway.


	4. In the Ring

_A/N: This would've been out sooner, but I scrapped the original version of this chapter because it was too dark and a little sappy...So, I rewrote it. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated._

* * *

The boys had to pay out the ass to keep their rooms after the fight, but after a few words with the manager (who was a big Bret Hart fan) we were all still in the same building. We got in a good night's sleep and had a giant breakfast together. The girls and I went shopping, the boys...well we really don't know where they went to, we never do. All in all, a good day, leading up to this one moment. My first match in the WWE...a dark match, but a match all the same. It was just to warm up the crowd, but I thought it'd be fun to job to Nattie, just to see how I stacked up. The announcer did his thing, and brought Nattie out first. A few minutes later I was striding out to the ring with my song, a revamped version of Fleetwood Mac's song Rhiannon. There were some boos, which I expected seeing as Nattie is the Diva babyface. I crawled up in the ring, shook Nat's hand, and waited for the bell. Nattie is a very technical wrestler, me, well, I'm highflying and care free. Funny, huh? She came at me immediately trying to push me to the mat for the sharp shooter. I caught her in the head with a beautiful roundhouse kick which knocked her to the ground long enough for me to scamper to the top of one of the corners. I leaped off executing a perfect shooting star press and then went for the pin. The ref banged the ground one, two, three times and the crowd lost it. I thought they were going to boo, but I guess I did a good job. I motioned for someone to hand me a microphone and then I addressed everyone in the arena.

"Hello Portland! How are you guys tonight?" They cheered, "My name's Rhiannon, and I have a feeling you guys are going to be seeing a lot of me. Now, I know I'm not who you came here to see, so why don't ya' tell me! Is it Wade Barett?" Boo. "How about Lay-Cool?" Another Boo. "Sheamus?" The hottest heat of the night. "The Miz?" Ha, and I thought Sheamus was the worst. "Cena?" A lot of pop. "John Morrison?" Oh, the girls liked that one. "I bet I know. You all want to see the Viper!" The crowd went wild, and I pushed myself out of the ring just as the cameras started rolling. Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole started their routine while I made my way to the back. Vince McMahon, who was set to referee a match between Stu, Randy, Stephen, and John C., was waiting for me when I got to catering.

"Ms. Saber! You really got that crowd going!"

"Oh, hi Mr. McMahon!"

"You've got some skill on the mic."

"Thanks."

"Ya' know, I pay my talent big bucks to do that."

"Yeah, I know. " I glanced to the side.

"Well, how'd you like to officially debut tonight?"

"Huh?" One of my eyebrows shot up. "With all due respect Mr. McMahon-"

"Call me Vince."

"Vince, I don't even know what's going on with story line and well ...I...I...I don't have too much training under my belt."

"Oh don't give me that bull. I've watched you in the ring, and I saw you out there. I know you trained hard for 2 years on the Indy circuit, and you had a great run in Louisville. I picked you for a reason. "

"You picked me? I thought Stephanie did."

"Well, actually Paul did, but that's aside the point. You're debuting tonight. You're going to be my valet"

"What!"

"You'll walk me to the ring. No ifs, ands, or buts about it! Now, I've got to go talk to the writers and to some of the other talent and let them know the deal. I'll send someone to tell you the plan."

"Thanks." I ran off towards the girls' locker room, and hid myself in a shower stall. I heard everyone going in and out and snippets of conversations. I think the funniest was Lay yelling at Michelle over some botch up in their match. Eventually someone came in and told me the new direction for story line, and I headed over to my locker to change into something more suitable. Good thing that I'd brought my stuff with me. In the end I marched out to the ring on Mr. McMahon's arm in a pair of ripped up, distressed jeans, a black and white pinstriped tunic, my wrestling boots, and a cropped denim jacket. We were the first one's out, and he held the ropes open for me so that I could follow him into the ring. Next we watched as Stu made his entrance, acting snide and snotty, and then John C. came out to an enormous pop. Stephen was out next, and I had to focus on something else because the camera kept turning towards us and I couldn't blush. I was fighting a smile the whole time, especially when he walked right past me and gave me a small grin. Last out was Orton who got the most positive reaction from the crowd. I felt a little odd standing in the ring with the giants, but I didn't let it show. Vince reached for a mic.

"Now, men, I know you're staring at this pretty little thing next to me." As per story line the baddies AKA Stephen and Stu, shook their heads and grinned. "So, I think I'll give you a little incentive for this match. My beautiful valet here is going to be ringside; whoever wins gets to choose whether or not they want a date with this lovely lady or a chance to fly home. Rhiannon?" He turned towards me, "Is there anything you want to say?"

I stole his mic with a smirk, "Yeah, actually. Since I'm the prize for this shin-dig, you guys are going to follow my rules. Mr. McMahon may be the ref, but I'm calling the shots. You tic me off and you're disqualified, you break the rules, you're disqualified. If I don't like the way you look, you're disqualified. Get it? Got it? Good." I threw the mic to the ring announcer, jumped over the ropes to the apron, and smirked at Stephen and Stu. Vince looked them all over, sending them to their respective corners and signaled for the bell to ring. The men rushed in as I backed myself off of the apron and onto the floor. Bodies were everywhere. Stephen gave Stu a brogue kick; Cena got a DDT from Randy. Then, Stu whipped Cena into a corner and Stephen went after him, Randy hit Stu with a chop block, and then I had to focus back on Stephen. He was knocking the crap out of Cena; Vince strolled over to them and started the count.

"One! Two! Three!" Stephen jumped off of him and glared at me. Then I saw that Stu had rolled up Randy for the pin and the first elimination. Vince jumped down and started that count, going faster than he should have, but Randy kicked out just before he hit three. It went back and forth for a while, but it came down to Stephen and Randy in the ring. Vince, who was supposed to be partial to the heels, let Stephen slide with a lot of stuff, but when Randy was pinned in a corner with Stephen throwing his knee into Randy's belly, I did what we had planned on. I rolled under the bottom rope, signaled for the bell to ring and announced Stephen as disqualified. Then, I strode over to him and tapped him on the shoulder like I was supposed to, and right on cue he turned around and hit me across the face. Not full force mind you, but enough for me to have something to work with to sell it. I hit the ground and cradled my cheek. I was told to look at him with a hurt expression, but I couldn't bring my eyes to his. If I did then I would blush or something and I wouldn't be able to sell it, so I came to my feet, still holding the side of my face, slipped under the ropes giving Mr. McMahon the expression meant for Stephen, and I ran. Yep, on live TV, I ran.

* * *

The rest of the night I spent with my brother-in-law who'd been in the audience. He took me out for dinner, bought me a new outfit, and caught me up on the latest family news. My mom was on a real craft kick and had sent him a shit ton of wreaths…Mom's a bit eccentric. Dad was just as big a baby, as usual, cowering under Mom's demand for more twigs and butter…she cooks a lot, too. My brothers were all happily wrestling on the Indy circuit back home, as well as my nephew, Aaron. Finally, right before he dropped me at the airport, he told me about my older niece. When I say older, I mean that Kate is one year older than I am…I was mom's accident. Anyway, turns out that Kate was getting married soon to a guy I'd been wrestling with for ages. His name was David. The wedding was in about 3 months, and I was informed I needed to bring a date and be ready to listen to Bridezilla gripe about every last thing. I smiled, gave Bruce (my brother-in-law) a hug, and collected my bags before closing the car door and rushing through the airport to find my gate.


	5. Beaches, and Matches, and Bars Oh, My!

_**A/N: Sorry this one is a bit longer than I intended. Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.**_

* * *

Time flies, ya' know. Before I knew it, I'd been on tour with the WWE for six months. I had little matches all the time, but once in a while the writers would throw me out in the middle of a main event as a valet or something to keep everyone interested in the back and forth between Stephen and me. Seems that everyone in the WWE universe sensed something there, probably because I kept accidentally walking in on his promos…remind me to kill Nattie later. I was getting ready to start my first story line, Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole had been building it up for a few weeks, something about Matt and I being an in ring couple.

At the moment, though, I was out on Galveston Beach with my gal pals soaking in the sun. Mari and I were playing in the surf, both of us wearing matching black and silver bikinis. She looked better in it, in my opinion, but she'd forced me to buy it for our weekly Twinsday (Monday.) Eve and our new diva, Shaul, were up on the beach playing volley ball when we heard Mike scream, "I wanna' play!"

"Oh great!" I smacked my forehead, "Where there's Mike, there's the rest of the guys."

"You called it," Mari said pointing to the hill. Both Johns, Chris, Randy, Ted, Matt, Kevin Kiley (Alex Riley), TJ, Anthony, and Stephen were walking toward our sunny little paradise. Stephen was covered in sunscreen and carried a giant sun umbrella with him. He plopped it down and laid out his towel before he and Mike tore off their shirts and headed towards the water with Matt and Kevin.

"Andie!" Kevin screamed, tackling me and knocking me under the water. I stayed under and pulled his shorts off. I shot to the surface, waving the shorts around like a trophy.

"Hey! Those are mine! Give em' back!" Kev screamed.

"Nope, not until you apologize for dunking me. Here Mari, catch." Before I could throw the trunks something pulled me under. I came back to the surface to find Stephen sopping wet and glistening in the sunlight. He wore his charming grin that always made me feel all…well you know…the butterfly feeling. Well, I flashed him a dirty look and acted like I was angry, all the while my cheeks were reddening to a deep blush.

"What's wrong with ya', lass? Did I make you mad?" He laughed.

"No." I sounded like a spoiled child.

"Did I embarrass you again, An?" I turned away from him and made my way towards the beach. Once on the sand, though, it was like stepping into catering after a match. I tripped over my right foot, stumbled forward, twisted and fell hard on my backside. Mike let out a loud laugh, but John C. ran over and helped me up. Once back on my feet, I jerked my arm away from him and stalked over to my towel. John C. turned to Stephen and yelled "What did you do to her this time?" Stephen shrugged his shoulders and gave me the confused look I'd become so accustomed to. I threw my cover up on and laid down, putting my nose into the book I'd been reading…one of the Percy Jackson books.

Eventually Mari and Lay coaxed me into playing a volley ball game against the boys. It was Mari, Eve, Lay, Nattie, Sonny (That's our nick name for Sonora), and me against Mike, John C., Kev, TJ, Anthony, and Stephen. I got a little cocky because I played in high school so I made a bet with Cena that we'd beat them so bad that they would cry. The stipulation being that if I won my team got to bury him in the sand and if he won his team would bury me. I stripped my cover up off and waltzed proudly to my side of the net and picked up the ball from the ground.

"You better watch out! I had the best serve in my district way back when!" I called over the net. I rested the ball in my right hand and pulled back my left fist. I hit the ball dead center and sent it flying over the net. Too bad I was playing against a team of giants because it would've been a great serve otherwise. As it was, Kev sent it right back across the net and all of us rushed to knock it back over. Eve got to it first hurling it over the net and straight into the sand. One point for us, but the next one belonged to the guys.

We played for about an hour before we called it quits. You may think we lost, but we left the boys in the dirt, figuratively speaking. We had a 10 point lead over them, and, as per the agreement, John C. laid down on the beach so that we could cover him. I started on his right foot, Eve got his left and everyone else joined in, occasionally throwing sand in his hair. We all laughed and ran away, leaving him there. He kept yelling something about making us pay, but we had packed him in there pretty tight, so we weren't too worried about his threats.

* * *

I was playing in the water with Shaul when Mari called for us to leave, so we packed our stuff away, and drove back into Huston for the show. A few hours later I was getting on my spiffy new ring attire. It was a pair of black spandex short shorts with a matching top. There was a set of three red stars placed diagonally on either side of the shorts, and the whole get up was covered in dark blue glitter. I also had a line of stars running along the bottom of my right eye. I was a little nervous, this was my first mixed tag match. I made my way out to gorilla and waited for my cue.

First Stephen went out to run his mouth and then Matt to shut Stephen up. There was an argument between the two about whether or not flyers were better than brawlers. Finally our GM, Michael annoy-the-hell-out-of-you Cole, announced that there would be a match. Not just any match, but a tag team, and that Matt and Stephen were to pick their own partners, so long as Matt chose a flyer and Stephen a brawler. There was some more jibber jabber about flyers being horrible excuses for wrestlers from Stephen, and then he said something about a girl could beat any flyer Matt chose. Thus Michelle McCool's music began to play. She gave me a hug and made her entrance. After that there was a little babbling coming from Jerry in the commentator's box, and the special guest commentator Jim Ross threw in his two cents before Matt grabbed a mic up again.

"You know what Sheamus, you're asking for it. Any flyer could beat you, and since you think you're better than me, and you think a girl could beat me I'm going to bring someone out that I know could take you down. She's like dynamite. My partner is…Rhiannon!" My music blared through the speakers and a collective cheer went around the arena. I pushed through to the main floor and got ready for my trademark routine. Right with the rhythm of the song I did a series of flips from the top of the entry and landed in front of the ring with a spray of blue and red pyro from the center of the walkway. There was a lot of pop with my entrance. As the crowd cheered I hopped into the ring and made my rounds at the corners getting every section hyped, and then I went to stand next to Matt. An official slid under the ropes, and sent Michelle and I to the corners, then he signaled for the bell. Immediately Stephen rushed Matt with a spear sending him into the turnbuckles. Steve then backed off and got ready to hit his signature Brogue kick. Matt slid under him and jumped catching Stephen's head in between his legs and dragging him to the mat. Matt gave him an elbow drop and headed to our corner where he tagged me. Before Michelle could make it into the ring, I climbed up to the top of the corner executing a perfect Five Star Frog Splash. I got a warning because Stephen wasn't legal, as we all knew I would and then Michelle blindsided me with a big boot to the face. I crumbled to floor and Stephen hurried to his corner. Chelle brought me to my feet with her hands firmly gripped in my hair and then she shoved me into a rope, hoping I'd dash at her so she could Clothesline me. Instead, I twisted around to face her and hooked my arms over the rope. When she came at me I lifted myself up, kicked her in the chest with both feet, and flipped over the rope. I waited for her to hit the ground like we'd planned, and then pulled the rope back to sling shot myself up onto the top rope and then jumped into the ring where I caught her with a diving knee drop. She rolled over, completely selling the bit, and then stumbled to her feet and to her corner. Chivalrous as my character was I went ahead and tagged in Matt, who hit Stephen with a flurry of fast hits and then a few aerials that made my heart sing. I love flying; it's soaked into my very being.

In the end, Matt and I won when I caught Michelle in a roll-up, and then she and Stephen sulked all the way back stage. Matt and I went to each corner, lording or victory over the behemoths…well, Chelle's not a behemoth, but if you've ever seen the two of us together you would understand why I have the privilege of saying such. Anyway, as we met up in the center of the ring Matt motioned for microphones.

"Thanks, Rhi!"

"Thanks, for what?" I asked pulling my mic up.

"For helping me beat that big bully."

"No problem, Evan, if you ever need my help again, just ask."

"Well, I don't need your help, but I do have a question."

"Ask away, Airbourne."

"Well, I'm not really good at this stuff, so-" He leaned down and gave me a totally PG kiss.

"Oh! Evie, are you trying to say you like me?" He nodded his head. "And you want to be my boyfriend?" Another nod. "Oh, Evie, of course." I tilted my head up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now, C'mon, we've got to celebrate!" I grabbed his hand and lead him to the ropes, where he held them open for me to crawl through. We resumed the hand holding when we got to the floor, but once back stage we let go, said bye, and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Now, just a little FYI, we all like to unwind after work, so it was no wonder when the girls and I pulled on tight jeans and miniskirts and headed to a bar. And, since we are all one big happy family, those of us who went out (from both RAW and Smackdown) after the show all went to the same place. I couldn't tell you what it was called, but it was a fun place. Everyone was enjoying themselves, or drinking until they couldn't see straight. Even I was in on the action, minus the alcohol, of course…I don't drink. For hours I laughed and danced and watched as all of my best buds went stupid from the liquor, but as always, there's got to be a party pooper somewhere, right? That night it wasn't Chris, who actually didn't drink a lot…the night at the restaurant was a fluke, it was one girl by the name of Taryn. She wasn't happy at all that on her first night with the WWE talent since she was let go her husband Drew was actually enjoying himself…yeah I said it, Drew. He was busy talking away with Stephen, Dave Finlay and Stu when Taryn mysteriously appeared at his side. My buddy, Milena (Roucka not Perez), pointed me in their direction. Taryn was tapping her foot on the floor and her arms were crossed.

"Oh, boy." I said. I couldn't tell what she was saying over the music, but she was definitely yelling at him. From his expression she was probably giving him another brow-beating lecture about how he's an asshole and she deserved better. The next thing I knew she had knocked him across the face with a decent punch. He lowered his eyes to the table and stared at the dark wood, while the other men gave her looks that shouted "What the fuck? Are you crazy?" I told Mel to hang on to my purse and I stepped gingerly towards Taryn, ever willing to put myself into a fight, especially to defend the wronged party.

"Uhm. Taryn?" I tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" She said whipping her hair across my face as she turned around. "Oh. Your that girl that was dancing with him earlier, aren't you?"

"I don't know what delusional planet you hail from, Sweetie, but Drew hasn't moved from this table all night."

"Oh, sure you would defend him."

I looked towards Drew, "Does she always act like a second grader?" He nodded, and I focused back on Taryn, "Yeah, I will defend him, because he didn't do anything wrong and you just punched him."

"So? There's not a thing he can do about it."

"You know, my Mom always told me growing up that if a girl wants to act like a man, then she should be knocked down like one."

"And?"

"And if he doesn't hit you I'm going to." WHAM! She slapped me. "Well, can't say I didn't tell you so." I decked her right in the nose. Blood started to pour out of it, and then her friends jumped to her aid. In less than a minute the bar had turned into a battle zone. Everyone joined in on the action, squaring off against people they didn't like, some they didn't even know. Meanwhile, I was still busy laying into Taryn, but someone pulled me off and held me back. I watched as Nattie threw a chair at one of my fellow rookies and the place pretty much went to hell. Whoever it was that was holding me wouldn't let go of me long enough for me to hit Taryn, so I just screamed at her.

Eventually all the chairs were broken and everyone was soaked in some sort of alcohol. A bouncer and a club owner came through the room and kicked us out, except for Taryn…he called her a cab and asked us for an address. I didn't see the practicality of calling a cab for everyone in the group, so those of us still sober (Phil, Barbie, and I) decided to walk our friends back to the hotel. There was no telling how many people in the line were truly drunk, but I was sure that everyone was going to get a ticket for public intoxication. We lead them through a number of streets to no avail, so we stopped at a park and made them all sit down while we thought up a new course of action.

While I was pondering the idea of calling the boss man to let him know what was going on, someone from one of the tiny groups we had put everyone in called me over.

"What Heath?"

"Ste Fan wants to talk to you."

"Alright, Stephen, what do you have to tell me?"

"Drunk men don't lie…" His speech was way passed slurred.

"Okay." I said, annoyed.

"Well…I'm drunk, so I've got a secret for you, An."

"Well?"

"I think you're pretty."

"Is that all?"

"No…I want a kiss."

"Heath give him a kiss." Heath leaned over towards Stephen, but the Irishman tipped over. "NO! I wanna' kiss from you." He stood up and hobbled around doing what I call the Shit-Faced dance. He got in my face and stared me down. My heart began to pump really fast,and my mind went blank. The butterflies in my tummy began doing cartwheels and I colsed my eyes. Then, he leaned down. Right before his lips touched mine he passed out, hitting the damp ground with a loud thud. My face looked like a tomato again, and I hurried myself over to a different group.


	6. Jealousy

We got back to the hotel with an assist from the greatest superstar of our generation (Paul AKA HHH,) and the next morning saw us (most hung over) fly out to California for some hype before Bragging Rights. From the time we landed right up until Friday we were busy. Michelle, Matt, Stephen and I had a match to plan, not to mention I had to figure out my match with Melina Perez. She was supposed to lose to me, but Matt and I were supposed to lose to Steve and Michelle. All in all, everything was busy, and it didn't make it any better when we got to the signing the morning before the show.

* * *

I was way passed stressed; My stomach was knotted from everything I had to remember and the constant gym work was starting to take it's toll. I plopped down in my fold up chair in between Matt and Eve.

"Here," Matt handed me a Starbucks cup, "I thought this might make you feel a little better."

"Thanks."

"Rough night?"

"Let's just say, I'm never working out with Teddy again."

"Why'd you do that in the first place?"

"Nattie wasn't feeling good last night and all the other girls had already got their work out in…Teddy offered and there ya' go."

"Oh."

"Take a deep breath while I fix your hair," Eve gently commanded from my other side. "You look like you've been to hell and back."

"I feel like it, too." I leaned back towards her and allowed my self to rest for a few minutes while she brushed my hair out and fixed it into a french braid.

"There, you look much better."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, get ready because they're about to let the fans through." I straightened in my chair and forced a smile as the first person came to me. It was a little girl, maybe six or seven, who had one of my T shirts on.

"Oh my gosh! You are so cool!"

"Why thank you!"

"Will you please take a picture with me?"

"Of course!" The girl's mother held up a camera, and I picked the tiny girl up. Her mom snapped the picture, and I signed an 8x10 for her before I sent her down the line. That's how it pretty much went for the next hour or so: picture, autograph, picture, autograph, picture, autograph. Some of the people had something really funny to say, and some trashed talked me, but most were just as star-struck as I would've been if I were meeting Amy Dumas or Jim Duggan. As the day wore on the smile on my face became more and more genuine until I was actually enjoying myself and all my worries were pushed to the back of my head.

One highlight before everything got sour was someone actually asking me what type of deodorant I use. This girl was totally ecstatic when she found out it was that Teen Spirit stuff, because she used it, too. After she walked off Eve and I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked

"I just signed someone's deodorant!" I laughed.

"That's nothing, look what Steve's signing." I turned to look at Stephen. He was talking to a girl and signing that part of the female anatomy that certain childish people (Mike, Teddy, Kofi…the list goes on) refers to as a "Rack." I don't know why, maybe it was my "women are not objects" mentality (or maybe not), but I was suddenly infuriated. The knots in my tummy came back, my nostrils flared, and god help me, for the first time in my life I was mad enough to scare someone. Eve backed off from me when I stood up from the table. My chair flew backwards, and I garnered surprised looks from all of my co workers. Stephen looked at me, again with the confused look, and I felt some god awful feeling bubbling somewhere deep inside. I turned away from him and stomped off.

We were at a car lot, so the only escape was the air conditioned show room. I was only a few feet away from the building when the still confused Stephen caught up to me. I knew he was behind me, but I wouldn't stop.

"An?" Something in his voice caught me off guard and I walked straight into the door. Not through it, not passed it, but right into it. Oh, and it wasn't one of those cute, ditzy, little "opps" moments, either, I smacked into it so hard that my head hurt and I whimpered a little.

"An? Are ya' alright?"

"I'm just fine." I marched off into the building holding my forehead. Again, he followed.

"An, just stop! We've been at this stupid game for months! Just stop!" I sighed and threw myself down in one of the chairs placed by the door. He pulled up another and sat in front of me. "Now, ya' want ta tell me what that was about?"

"What?"

"C'mon, An, you know what."

"Nope, haven't the foggiest! I'm all better now! We better get back out there!"

"They can wait."

"Nope, no waiting, they need me!"

"So?"

" I go where I'm needed."

"I need you."

"Nope, you seemed happy back there with Bazooka girl!"

"What?"

"I've gotta get back to the table." I stood up and walked away, but he caught up with me before I hit the door and wrapped his hand around my wrist.

"Please, just talk to me." He gazed at me in a way that just melted my heart. A crimson blush crept up onto my cheeks and I pulled away from him.

"An? Please?" I walked calmly out the door, and then broke into a full blown run to the table.

"What was that about?" Matt questioned as I sat down next to him.

"Autograph?" I asked the man in front of me.

* * *

I all but forgot that moment when we got to the arena the next night. I headed to catering with Mari, Eve, and Nattie. We talked for a little while and then Melina came over to make sure we had everything right. We chattered for a few more minute before I took to my Twitter to let everyone know I was heading out to the ring in a few minutes. When I pulled out my blackberry the little letter was blinking, informing me that I had a message.

**KERMIT: WTF was up yesterday, Spaz?**

I quickly tapped out a reply. I smirked as Mike broke off his kiss with Mari and read the message.

**SpAz:None of your business, Kermmie. Now, stop making out with my girlfriend!**

He gave me a weird look and showed Mari the message. At the same time Mari and I started laughing, and as I walked out towards the locker room I heard her telling Mike it was a joke. I gazed back to see his face fall like a child just denied a trip to Disney World. I smiled, shaking my head, and ran right into someone much bigger than I was. Of course, it would be Stephen...

"Are ya' ready for the match, lass?" I ignored his question, shouldered my way around him, and continued to the locker room. When I pushed the door open, Lay was changing into her attire and Michelle was talking with Jillian.

"What's kicken?" Jilly asked.

"Nothing."

"Really, cuz it didn't look like nothing yesterday."

"Ugh! Why is everyone bringing that up?"

"Because, you and Steve are meant for each other." Lay said, lacing her boots.

"Sure…"

"C'mon, Andie, you can't tell me there isn't anything there. I mean the whole WWE universe sensed it in the first five seconds you were in the ring with him that first time."

"Yeah…maybe they should have their feeling detectors checked."

"Here, let me throw my two cents in." Michelle came over and sat next to me on the bench, "You like him."

"Do not!"

"You blush every time you see him and get clumsier when you're around him."

"I'm clumsy all the time."

"Yeah, but you don't normally fall down an escalator or knock over an ice cream stand unless he's there."

"So?"

"I'm just saying, you like him in more than the usual way. And he likes you."

"Does not."

"Does, too. Every time you walk in the room he gets a big cheesy smile on his face…it's adorable! Oh! And, do you remember that time you were in the ring with Nexus and they beat you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, even though he knew it was scripted, Teddy, Randy, and Cena had to take him out of the arena to keep him from running to your rescue."

"Whatever."

"It's true." Jilly sat down on my other side.

"Whatever."

"Stop saying whatever!" Lay stood in front of me.

"Where are you guys going with this?"

"No where…we just want to know that we're right."

"Right about what?"

"That the reason you stomped off yesterday was because you were jealous over that random that made Steve sign her junk and that Stephen ran off after you because he's hopelessly, desperately, undeniably in love with you." I stood up and pushed passed Layla and headed to my cubby. I knew they were behind me staring at my back, waiting for me to say something. Lay was tapping her foot impatiently, and it seemed like every girl on both rosters was filing in to hear what I would inevitably say.

After I had put everything on but my boots, I leaned my forehead against the cool concrete wall.

"Fine." I sighed, "Yes, I was pissed about the girl yesterday! Yes, I stomped off because of it! Yes, I thought about smacking the hell out of him! And yes, I wanted him to kiss me like nothing else!"

"Finally!" Nattie threw her arms in the air., "The girl's _finally _admitted it!" I turned around. My cheeks were bright red, and I thought I would die from embarrassment.

"Aww! Look! That's the brightest red I've seen her turn!" Melina P. said. "Come here! You remind me of myself before I got with John!" She pulled me into a hug and everyone else huddled around us. Unfortunately, John C. was on one of his promo missions. The door was thrown open, which none of us expected, and a camera man aimed the lens right into the room.

"Opps!" John said, "I don't know what's going on in here but….uh….never mind." He shuffled out of the room scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

The bell rang and I made quick work of beating Mel. After the pin, I shook her hand and the ref hoisted my arm into the air. All of a sudden (actually quite like we planned) Michelle's music started playing and she waltzed down to the ring with a mic.

"Rhi! You are so getting on my nerves with all this goody goody bull! You are so totally not perfect, and what you did to Sheamus last week was despicable. Only a lowly, pathetic, little runt would hit a person when they aren't even legal!"

I lifted a mic up, "So you're saying that you and Sheamus are pathetic?"

"What?"

"Well, you both take a lot of cheap blows at people, ref's included. Excuse me for showing you that flyers are better…well at least that I'm better than both of you!"

Stephen's theme played through the speakers and he marched out, arrogance in his every step. I couldn't help but remember the talk in the locker room and, once again, I had to fight the blush. He stepped into the ring and jerked away Michelle's microphone.

"I'm pathetic, am I?" He put his face right in mine. _Oh, no! There goes the blush!_ I thought to myself.

"Yep! That's what you are!" I smirked.

"Well, let me tell ya' somethin', girly, you won't think I'm pathetic when I'm standing over yer broken little body tonight, will ya?" Something particularly dirty popped into my head. _Think about grandma in a bikini, Andie, think about anything but him!_

"Assuming that would happen, I would still call you pathetic for being proud of hurting a teeny, tiny, little thing like me!"

"Ah, but I thought you weren't afraid of me."

"I'm not, but from the look in your eyes I can tell you're scared of me!" _He's got such pretty eyes..._

"Scared of you?"

Matt slid into the ring, "Well if you're not, Sheamus, then face us again!" He came to stand by my side and held my hand. _Whew! Thankies Mattie!_

"Alright, little Evan Bourne, let's go right now!" A ref made his way into the ring and just like the other night Michelle and I were sent to the corners while the boys duked it out first. Stephen gave Matt a back breaker right off the bat, and then transitioned it into a power bomb. I don't know how anyone could stand up after those but Matt did, and then he somehow got Stephen to the mat. He stumbled for a corner and landed a moonsault on Stephen, and then hit him with an elbow drop. I winced. Stephen stood back up and continued to beat the tar out of Matt, and refused him the tag. Finally when Matt was pretty much lifeless Stephen went for the High Cross. That was my cue.

I stormed the ring, kicking Stephen in the back of the knee so he'd drop Matt. Then, I went to town on him, knocking him over the head and backing him in the corner repeatedly with a spear. The ref was busy trying to keep Michelle outside, so I didn't have to worry about her until, that is, the ref turned around and I gave him a roundhouse kick by "accident. " Michelle rushed in and thrust me into a corner. She continued to spear me like I'd been doing Stephen before I jumped over her, letting her hit a purposely exposed turned to face me and I kicked her in the chest, holding my foot there to keep her from moving. I jumped up with my other leg catching her in a head scissors takedown which brought her to the ground. I climbed up on a corner and hit her with a 450 splash.

She didn't move, so I stood up and looked around. Matt was just as still as Michelle, laying on the mat. The room had grown quiet after the pop when I hit Chelle, and Stephen had pulled himself to his feet. I picked up one of the mics that had just been thrown into the ring.

"You're a bully!" I yelled looking at Stephen. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Sheamus, taking pleasure in hurting someone smaller than you! You're just a jerk! I really can't stand you! And you know what? I'm going to shut your mouth for good! You and me Sheamus! An Anything Goes match on Raw tomorrow! I'll take you down in your home country, better yet, we'll be in your home town!"

"You can have whatever you want, Lass, but don't get mad when I'm the one who wins."

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that, I just hope you lose gracefully…oh wait, you don't!"

"And what's that mean?"

"It means you're a Big Baby!"

"Children, children, children!" Cole made his way into the ring. "You'll have your match in Dublin, but we have a main event to get to."

"So?" I said.

"So? Get out of my ring!"

"You are so annoying," I grumbled as I hurried under the ropes.

"How about that, Ladies and Gentleman?" Jerry announced, "I guess we have our main event for tomorrow night!"


	7. Showstopper

**_A/N: This one is quite long (but well worth it), I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are highly appreciated._**

**_

* * *

_**

I stepped off the plane and into the chilly Irish air. The sun was newly risen, and for some reason I felt as chipper as ever. I was feeling so bright that my morning routine (hotel check-in, breakfast, work-out, shower) felt like it only took a few minutes as opposed to a few hours. Before I knew it I was stepping into the cab on my way to lunch with Stephanie McMahon, Paul, Stephen, and a man from creative.

The restaurant was sunny and cheerful, colored in warm colors, and totally pleasing to the senses. Stephanie and I met the boys inside. Paul looked normal, except that he was wearing a suit...very uncharacteristic. The creative guy's suit was wrinkled like he had slept in it, and he had a coffee stain on the front of his jacket. My eyes swept the room, looking for the one person I wanted to see, the one which I also dreaded seeing. I didn't see him anywhere, and suddenly it felt like a smudge had just appeared on my new rose colored glasses. I stumbled off towards the table where I shook hands with everyone and began to pull my chair out.

"Here, let me get that for ya', An." Stephen said from behind me. I swear I jumped at least ten feet in the air, but I let him pull my chair out. If you guessed I blushed, well, you're right. He pushed my chair in and then sat opposite of me. A statuesque waitress came around and took our drink orders. Steph and I got diet soda, Steve and the Creative guy got coffee, and Paul settled on ice water. We told her it would be a few minutes before we would be ready to order, and then I pulled my menu up to shield my face. I kept sneaking peeks at Stephen over the menu. He looked so...so...hmm...handsome, dapper, gorgeous, oh, I could go on! He was dressed in a beautiful bark blue vest over a white shirt. He had a blue hat and pants on to match the vest and black leather shoes. His eyes sparkled as he laughed at something Paul had said.

I got a little caught up looking at him. A little dazed. At some point he looked back at me and our eyes met. I don't know how long we sat there just staring at each other over our menus, but I knew there was a smile on my face; I knew my cheeks were bright red; I knew I looked silly; And, I knew I was totally captivated.

_Snap. Snap._ "Andie!" Steph pulled me away from Stephen's gaze.

"Huh? What?"

"The lady asked what you want."

"Uh..." I quickly scanned the menu. "I'll take the chicken with double servings of broccoli, and fruit and yogurt to start."

"Yes, Ma'am. And for you sir?" She looked toward Steve. He was still looking at me, and everybody at the table noticed. Paul laughed and knocked Stephen in the shoulder.

"What?" Steve asked.

"She wants to know what you're eating, dude."

"Oh...whatever she's having." He pointed at me. Another round of laughs shook the table, and I blushed and reached for my purse. I pulled my compact mirror/powder combo out and flipped it open.

"What're you doing?" Stephanie leaned over and questioned softly so as not to let the boys hear.

"Seeing how bad I actually blush when he says something." I whispered back.

"Not that bad...well not on camera anyway."

"What? Are you talking about last night?"

"Yeah. Michelle was telling me that it happens every time you see him, so I watched last night to see if it was making it on to the show." I gave her a shocked expression. "Don't worry, it doesn't. Your secret is safe in the locker room...well both locker rooms."

"Oh great, so everyone knows."

"After that stunt yesterday...yeah."

"What? Oh...nevermind..."

"Well," Steph said to everyone at the table, "Let's talk business."

The rest of lunch was spent discussing the direction that the match was going to go, what we were going to do and when, and what we were going to do with story line. You should've seen Stephen when he realized that I had ordered yogurt and fruit...

* * *

"Hey Andie!" Mari called as I walked back into the hotel. "What're you do right now?"

"I don't know."

"You wanna' go shopping?" She grabbed my arm and hauled me back out the door and shoved me into the passenger side of her rental car. We drove for a few minutes and stopped at a little shop. There was no one in there except for us and the girl working the counter. I was nonchalantly browsing the racks when Mari pushed what seemed like a whole store's worth of clothes into my hand and carted me off to the dressing rooms.

"Here, you go in number three and I'll take number one." She closed the door on me and went to her dressing room. "Put on the skirt!" She called over the stalls. I hung the clothes up on the wall and shuffled through them. The skirt she requested was a very short number, black and pink with lace along the bottom. I sat it on the bench next to the mirror and searched for a shirt to go with it. After I found the right one I hurried into the outfit.

"Are you ready?" Mari called.

"Ready." I yelled back. We both opened our doors and stepped out at the same time. She had a skirt to match mine except where mine was black and pink, her's was black and blue. Both of us had matching black pyramid studded belts on. Our shirts were totally different, though. Her shirt looked like a black and blue corset which I assumed was the match to the skirt. My top was just a black tee with little pink, silver, and white stars all over it...before you ask, yes I have a thing for stars.

"Good choice, Andie! I like it. It's hot! You should wear that tonight...after the show, you know. Mike was saying something about everyone going out tonight."

"Cool...I'll think about it...I don't know, though, the way Steph and Paul set things up, my match is going to be long and brutal...I'll probably be too tired."

"Well, at least think about it. Now! For the other outfits." We both turned to head back into the dressing rooms, but as usual, I fell.

"Damn it!" I cried, "That's it, I'm getting Velcro put on the bottom of my shoes...feet...whatever!"

* * *

Justin Roberts picked up a microphone and slid into the ring. "Ladies and Gentleman! The following match is an Anything Goes Match! Making his way to the ring, weighing 272 pounds, The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!" The crowd went wild. Stephen marched his way into the ring acting cocky and arrogant as was his job.

"Next please welcome to the ring, the challenger. Standing only 5'2, and weighing in at 135 pounds, Rhiannon!" As always, I worked my way to the ring with my normal routine. When the pyro shot out I chanced a look at Stephen...he seemed worried. Something about the look on his face broke my heart. Before the pyrotechnics could finish, we locked eyes and I felt the need to smile. It was contagious. He smiled back at me, calming both of our nerves. I rolled into the ring and made my rounds before squaring off in the middle of the ring. The bell rang and I immediately ran for the ropes. I jumped off getting half way through a splash when Stephen grabbed me out of the air as planned. What wasn't planned was my surprise when his hand rested on my, for lack of better words, ass. My eyes got wider and he slammed me to the mat. I knew we had it planned and I knew how to take the moves, but that really hurt. I arched upwards with a pained expression on my face and rolled out of the ring. He followed me out and acted mad when I scuttled under the ring. He started to kick around the skirting moving all the way around the ring. I waited for him to kick on the side closest to Jerry Lawler and rolled out on the entry side with a "steel" chair in my hands. The crowd roared with a mix of heat and pop. I lifted my index finger to my mouth motioning for them to be quiet, and then slid into the ring, moved to the side Stephen was on and scaled the ropes to the top turnbuckle.

"Hey, you big brute!" I yelled; His cue to look up. I jumped off towards him and brought the chair down on his head. He crumbled to the floor and I walked around to the ring to grab the steel steps. I placed them on his back and climbed up onto the commentator's table. I looked out over the crowd and lifted my hand up with three fingers extended.

"Three" they shouted. I put one finger down, "Two." Down with another finger, "One!" Just as I curled the last finger back into my hand and prepared to jump I turned to find Stephen face to face with me. He gave me a doleful look and then picked me up and threw me onto his back for the High Cross.

"Oh no! NO! Don't do that! Please not that helpless little girl!" Jerry shouted from the booth. Stephen whispered something that sounded like "Sorry" and then launched me into the crowd barrier. A woman behind the wall screamed and several of the men started yelling at Stephen. I really didn't care about them, though, I felt like an accordion. My body was folded against the wall, my back was killing me and my eyes were blurry. You've got to respect anyone who's taken a powerbomb like that, because no matter what, it always hurts! I did my best to flip myself around and then I worked my way onto my knees. Stephen stomped over to me and entwined one of his massive hands into my hair and wrapped his free arm around my waist to lift me up. He walked me to the ring and threw me in. After he crawled in with me he picked me up again and set me up with my arms wrapped around the ropes. He moved away and then ran at me, ready to hit me with the Brogue Kick, but I lifted my feet up, planting them against his chest, and kicked him across the ring. I hobbled over to him and gave him a very painful (to me) knee drop to the head, then I once again took to the top rope. I landed a beautiful 450 on him and then tried to roll him up for the pin. Just so you know, he's huge and I could barely make him budge. He threw me off and climbed to his feet where he returned the knee drop and kicked me in the ribs. I started thinking at that point that I had made a big mistake when I had agreed to this match.

Just as he hit me with a back breaker there was an explosion from the crowd. They were all on their feet cheering. Matt, John H., and Mike knocked Stephen away from me and began attacking him. _Finally_! Matt broke away from the group and walked over to me, pretending to look me over and comfort me. As per the plan, I pushed him away from me and gave him a dirty look. I was supposed to argue with him for coming out there and interupting my match, and it was pretty easy to be mad at him seeings as he was late.

"What took you guys so fucking long?" I asked, outraged.

"Are you alright?"

"Who give's a rat's ass! You guys were supposed to come out before the High Cross! What gives?" We were talking loud enough to hear each other and give the appearance of fighting, but no one in the crowd or watching from their homes could hear a word of it.

"There was a change in plans. John's filling Stephen in." Matt said.

"Well are you going to fill me in?"

After about another minute of beating from the intruders another theme song started playing right on time. It was probably the most recognized theme in all of the WWE: The Game. I looked at the crowd as they cheered him on. I think I actually watched someone faint! Paul strolled up to the ring while Mike, John, and Matt scurried to the barrier and left. Stephen was laying against the ropes rubbing his head. He looked up with a smirk which slowly turned into a look of terror. Paul reached under the ring and retrieved a sledge hammer that was usually there and hopped into the ring. He gave me a lopsided grin, pulled Stephen up and threw the hammer to my feet. Paul held Steve from behind. I picked up the hammer and looked at the men hesitantly. Stephen nodded in a way that was imperceptible to anyone watching, and Paul nodded as if he were a mentor telling a student that they had the correct answer on a test. I took a few practice swings and then sent the hammer (which had a rubber head, by the way) flying into Stephen's abdomen.

He doubled over...I freaked out on the inside! I thought I may have actually hurt him! While Paul picked him up for a pedigree I nervously climbed the ropes in the closest corner and waited for my go ahead. After Stephen hit the ground and Paul stocked off back up the walkway I threw a peace sign up the way I had been doing ever since Matt and I started the tag team matches together. I flipped backwards and landed stomach to stomach on Steve. Grabbing his leg up, I rolled over on my back for my signature pin, waited for the three count and jumped up in the air with peace signs on both hands flying.

"Can you believe it!" Jerry exclaimed, "Rhiannon brought down Sheamus! This is amazing! We've just seen WWE history in the making!" In case you're wondering, there was another commentator, it's just I only paid attention to the King. Anyway, as I did before the match, I went to each corner and basked in my glory and listened as the crowd screamed their approval. After a few minutes I made my way out of the ring and started my trek to the back.

"You little brat!" Stephen screamed into a microphone just as I reached the titantron. "You cheated! And you said that I fight unfairly! You're a conniving little monster!" I spun around to stare at him with my lip curled into a snarl. I mouthed something like "What'd you call me?" and marched back down to the ring. Just as I bent under the ropes Jerry Lawler came in from the opposite side, mic in hand.

"You sound like a big baby!" Jerry yelled through the mic. "You just can't stand the fact that she showed how pathetic you really are!"

"Is that right?" Stephen glowered at him.

"Yeah that's right! You know I have a cure for you're whining, too!"

"And what might that be, King?" Jerry and Stephen threw their microphones aside and readied themselves for a fight. Before any blows could be thrown I snatched one of the mics and put myself between Stephen and Jerry.

"Sheamus would you just stop? We've been playing this stupid game for weeks now!" I yelled at Steve, surprising him with the words he'd used on me the day before, albeit with a little change. "Why can't you just admit that I beat you and leave it at that?"

"Because you cheated!"

"So I had a little help...it doesn't constitute cheating, idiot! It was an ANYTHING GOES MATCH!"

"It doesn't matter! You cheated!"

"You have to be the most stubborn, pigheaded idiot on the face of the planet! I really can't stand you! You're an arrogant snob, a jerk, a...a...oh, I can't even say that word on TV! You walk around the locker room lording your cockiness over everyone, and you know what? It makes me so mad that if I were twice as big as I am now I would give you the ultimate pedigree! I would beat you until there was nothing left! I would tear into you and let you see how it feels to be hurt! You deserve to be knocked into next week!" I kept getting louder and louder, and Stephen's jaw hit the floor. He whispered something in Gaelic, but I was too caught up in my rant to listen.

"God! You get under my skin! I can't stand you! The way you walk, the way you talk." Several wrestlers had made their way out to ringside...I was taking it further than I was supposed to, but I was on a roll. "I hate you and I don't even know why!" I hate the way you make me feel! I just can't stand it! Why do you have to be so? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Just Shut Up!" He screamed at me. I kept going, though, my rant becoming more frantic. I was starting to say things that didn't make any sense for my character.

"Do you understand why I can't stand you, Sheamus? Do you understand anything?" No one, not even Stephanie had planned what happened next. I was still yelling and screaming, I couldn't help it, but I was growing louder by the second. Stephen stepped towards me and put a hand on each side of my face, pulling me into a kiss that definitely shut me up. Not a fake Hollywood kiss, either, but a deep passionate kiss that set my whole world on fire. I forgot where I was and what I was doing, I forgot that I was supposed to hate him, and that there were thousands of eyes on us at that very moment. I just….I don't know. It was like walking on cloud nine! His lips were astonishingly soft and warm and his facial hair tickled. He moved his hands to wrap his arms around me. I was so lost that I didn't really notice when he hoisted me into the air, all I knew was that there was just something about the way he held me, the way he just knew when to deepen the kiss, how he literally took my breath away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. Goosebumps shot up on my arms and shoulders, a chill shot up my spine, and heat was building between us. Neither of us even noticed when we were tapped on the shoulders, we just kept going, but when his hands slid down my back towards a place that was definitely not PG, somebody, well two somebodies, pulled us apart.

"Ahem." We both looked at each other, red faced, and then at the person talking. Vince McMahon. Stephanie had pulled me back and Paul had gotten Stephen. Stephanie leaned in close to my ear.

"What were you two thinking?" She whispered. "You better be glad that dad had something like this already planned."

"Is he mad?"

"As hell…but since the crowd liked it, you probably won't be too bad off."

"Sheamus!" Vince said. "I should have you locked up! How dare you come out here and attack my- I mean her!"

"You're what?" Stephanie said into a mic.

"What?"

"You said 'my' and then you cut yourself off. You're what?"

"My..uh…well, Princess…this is hard to say…uh…you see when you were younger your mother and I didn't get along and well…."

"And?"

"Well she's your sister."

"What?" Stephanie and I both cried out at the same time.

"It's true!" Man you…we'll I, could tell the man was ad libbing like crazy. He'd just pulled an idea off the top of his head and ran with it! I looked over to Stephen to see if he was as amused as I was, but like everybody else, an energetic Matt was coming up with something in character to do…he was in Stephen's face running his mouth. Thank goodness for everyone being great actors, or else we would've just blown everything!

"I hope you're happy! You've just sunk to a new low!" Matt was dong his best. Vince walked to me and wrapped his arms around me in a fatherly way. The whole audience was stunned in silence, the other wrestlers around the ring were all smiles, and the King was busy trying to pick his jaw up off the floor. Finally Stephanie gave Mr. McMahon a look of pure evil and, with Paul by her side, walked out of the ring and then backstage.


	8. Interruption

"Come in!" I shouted at whoever was knocking on my door. Mari came in and threw her handbag onto my bed.

"So," she said. "What. Was. That?"

"What was what?" I was wrapping an ace bandage around my waist trying to completely ignore the fact that I'd just made out with Stephen on live TV.

"You! And Stephen! All over each other! In the ring!"

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about." I replied feigning absentmindedness.

"Here let me show you!" She popped a disc into the DVD player. I watched as I stalked out of the ring victorious and everything that followed. I saw the kiss, watched the jaws drop on everyone in the building, including Jerry. Stephen and I were frantically moving like he'd just come back from war! What happened next was so funny that I fought back tears of laughter. First Matt hurried into the ring and started tapping me on the shoulder, then John C. tried to get Stephen's attention. Finally Stephanie and Paul ran from backstage, their eyes as big as golf balls. They jumped the ropes just as Mr. McMahon strode out to the ring.

"Ahem." Vince cleared his throat as Steph and Paul wrestled Stephen and I apart. The camera closed in on our beet red faces. Mari picked up the remote and clicked the TV off.

"That! Now, tell me you don't know what I'm talking about." she smirked deviantly.

"Okay! Okay!" I turned my face away from her, "So...it wasn't my fault! He kissed me first!"

"You were ranting about stuff that happens out of the ring!"

"I...I...it wasn't me!"

"Alright, that was weak."

"I know." I dropped my head.

"Well, what was it like? Did you get butterflies? Was there a spark? Spill the details!"

"Uh...I really don't remember anything other than, well, it was amazing! I felt like I was on fire!"

"That wasn't your first kiss was it?"

"No! But...it was the first one that ever made me feel like that! I was completely out of it! I forgot that there were people there, I forgot I was working, it was just...well, you know!"

"Awww!"

"Don't 'awww' me!"

"I so 'awww'ed you!" We shared a laugh and I finished getting dressed in the outfit that I'd bought earlier. I threw a zipper hoodie on over my clothes and then we headed out for the night.

* * *

As was to be expected, everyone was at the same club dancing, drinking and carrying on like monkeys. The Who's Who (by that I mean the men with the big paychecks) were gathered around a table, Stephen among them. He lifted his head and smiled at me as I walked through the door and I waved shyly at him, blushed and followed Mari to the dance floor giggling. She was just as giggly as I was. I swear if anyone that didn't know us saw us they would've thought we were two school girls sneaking in! It was just the way we were acting.

We found the other girls and Sonny pressed drinks into our hand. Some song with a techno feel started to play as we sipped our drinks and danced. There was no telling how long we were really on the floor, everything felt like it was going 90 miles a hour, but somehow or another some of the guys worked their ways over to us. As they dragged the other girls deeper into the jungle of human body parts I walked toward the bar.

"What'll ya have?" The burly bartender asked.

"Uh...just a Guinness." He pulled a cup from under the bar and filled it to the brim with frothy beer. Before he handed it to me he asked for the money owed and I patted my pockets.

"Shit!"

"Here, let me get that." Stephen stepped from behind me and handed the bartender some cash.

"Thanks." I smiled and took a sip of my beer.

"I thought you didn't drink."

" I do tonight."

"Hurry up and finish that. I want to show you something." I tried my hardest to chug it but as an inexperienced drinker I just choked. Stephen snatched the glass from me and downed the remainder before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the bar.

* * *

A park.

A large beautiful park.

Stephen pulled me through a series of paths and into a secluded little garden. There was a small fountain bubbling in the center and a few benches surrounding it. Deep red leaves fell from the trees lining the paths and sweet fall flowers sat snuggly in their beds. Stephen and I sat down on one of the wrought iron benches.

"So..." I said. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"To be alone."

"Oh." We sat there for a few more minutes in silence before he looked back at me. His eyes still sparkled despite the lack of light.

"You know, An, I think yer beautiful." I blushed crimson, but he continued. "I like talking to ya, I like being in the ring with ya, and well, I"

"I what?"

"I don't know...I just know that I like ya."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to ya' about earlier, ya know. Did that" he waved his hand in the air, "in the ring mean anything to ya', An?"

"Uh..."

"Oh." He turned away from me once more and again we fell into silence. I steeled my courage and touched his shoulder.

"Stephen, I like you, too. And what happened earlier made my heart beat a mile a minute!"

He turned back to me, "It did?"

"Yeah."

"What would happen if I kissed ya right now?"

"I...I...I.. don't know." He leaned down towards me. I felt like I was in one of those hazy eyed dreams. When our lips touched I suddenly became very aware of every aspect of him: The way he smelled; The softness of his lips; The strength of his arms as they wrapped around me. I placed my arms around his neck and leaned into him as he pulled me in closer. His heat seeped into my bones warming me to the core. I pushed boldly to deepen the kiss. His lips parted and I found his tongue running the seam of my lips. I opened to him with a sigh. We searched each others' mouth, exploring the differing tastes and learning each other's style. We fought for supremacy over the kiss. He won out and started to lay me down on the bench. His hands moved to rest on my hips as he positioned himself over me. He unzipped my hoodie and moved his hands up my waist learning my curves. I moaned a little encouraging him even more.

_"I want someone provocative and talkative _

_but it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_From what I've heard with skin you'll win."_

"Shit!" I pushed Stephen off me.

"What?"

"My phone's ringing!" I rushed to pull the Blackberry out of my pocket and pressed TALK without looking at the ID, officially killing the musical ringtone.

"Where are you?" Mike screamed over the music in the background.

"Uh...getting some fresh air."

"We just sent Nattie out to look, and you aren't out there!"

"Good deduction Captain Obvious! I'm at a park."

"What park?"

"I dunno, Kermie, does it look like I know anything about this town?"

"Then how'd you get there?"

"I wandered in."

"Should we get Stephen to go find you?"

"No. I can get back on my own. Bye Frog." I hung up the phone with a laugh and looked up at Steve.

"What was that about, An?"

"Mike wanted to know where I was and if he needed to send you to find me."

"He knows yer gone but no one's managed to notice I'm gone?"

"Uh-" His phone started ringing.

He peeked at the caller ID and hit ignore. "I think we need to get back."

"Yeah..." We stood up and Steve walked to one of the flower beds. He squatted down and plucked a tiny purple flower from it's delicate stem.

"Here." He pushed the flower into my open palm.

"Oh! I love Crocuses!"

"Really now? What other flowers do ya' like?"

"All of them. I have a giant garden back home...I hope mom remembered to trim my irises back."

"Irises?"

"Yeah." We started to leave and as we strolled through the front gate he grabbed my hand. I blushed a little but found that I felt really comfortable with my tiny hand in his. Once again he lead me through the streets until we stood in front of our hotel. Unfortunately there were several fans standing out front and their first instinct was to snap pictures. I sighed heavily and Stephen and I set out to signing autographs and posing with the fans for pictures. We eventually made our way into the lobby. Stephen started for the elevator.

"Hold on." I said pulling my phone out one more time. I started a new text to Mike.

**SpAz: Hey I'm at the hotel. Fans are out full force. You've been warned.**

**Kermit: How did u get back?**

**SpAz: I have my ways.**

**Kermit: Is Stephen w/ u?**

**SpAz: None ya'**

**Kermit: He is! Busted!**

**SpAz: Fuck You!**

I shoved the phone into my back pocket. "C'mon," I grabbed Stephen's hand and headed for the elevators.

The doors opened on a deserted hallway. We stepped out and Stephen walked me down the hall to my room. We stopped in front of the door and smiled at each other.

"So, An, would you go out with me tomorrow?"

I looked down at my feet and smiled. "Yeah...I'd like that."

"Okay...I'll see ya' tomorrow night, then." He lifted my face to meet his gaze. He kissed me and walked in the opposite direction. I turned five different shades of red and slid my key card on the door lock. I shoved the big door out of the way and tripped over the threshold on my way in. I laughed when I hit the floor, stumbled to my feet and slammed the door. I went and took a shower and changed into my PJs. I flopped down on the bed with a dreamy sigh and a huge smile plastered on my face just as Lay walked through the door.

"Did you have a good night?" She asked.

"The best!"

* * *

**_Let me know what you think. Review._**


	9. Found

**_A/N: I hope you liked this story, I really didn't have a set in stone plot for it. Thank you to everyone who's read this and to those who've added it to their favourites._**

**_

* * *

_**

"No! Not the Lawnmower!" I screamed, sitting bolt straight up in the bed.

"Andie what's wrong?" Lay pushed her covers away from her face and stared at me groggily.

"I just had the worst dream. Ever."

"Was it the overdone baked potato again?"

"No...Mom was running my tulips over with a lawnmower! She killed my flowers!"

"She didn't kill your flowers, Andie...go back to sleep." She rolled over and covered her head once more. I was already too keyed up from the dream to go back to sleep so I pulled myself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. After changing into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt I headed back to my bed to put on my shoes. As I was tying my sneakers I looked up at the clock. _5:45 AM...They should have some coffee out by now_. I thought.

* * *

Down in the lobby the smell of roasted coffee beans was overwhelming. My belly grumbled as it always did when I smelled the super drink. I headed over to the little breakfast area and poured myself a cup. After I added my cream and sugar I picked up a cup of yogurt from the tub of ice and settled into a seat at one of the small cafe style tables. The news was on so I ate my meager breakfast while I listened to the anchor talk at length about the economy.

"It's a shame." I jumped a foot in the air as Stephen settled in the chair opposite me.

"What?"

"The whole recession over here."

"Oh."

"You feel alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were drinkin' last night. I figured with it bein' yer first time and all you'd be..."

"Why does everyone think that just because I don't drink that I must've not tried it before? I used to drink...a lot, when I was in high school! There wasn't a single moment of Junior year that I can remember through sober eyes!"

"So yer-"

"Yes I was a drunk! There I said it. And now I'm sober! That was the first drop of alcohol I've touched in five years!"

"I'm sorry, An, I didn't mean ta piss ya' off."

I mentally kicked myself for being a bitch, "Sorry for going off on you."

"So what happened?"

"It's a long story."

"An, it's six in the mornin', I have time."

"Fine. I drank, they sent me to Rehab, the end!" I stood up and slammed my chair back under the table before hitting the elevator one more time.

* * *

I've always come to the gym to work out my problems. Something about the burning muscles and the way you really focus on your workout just takes the mind away from your troubles.

I was running the track above the gym, my Mp3 sending Nightwish straight up the wire and into my ears. My feet were keeping beat with "Bye Bye Beautiful" as they pounded the track. I was soon joined by Teddy and Matt who nudged me with his elbow as he went by. I looked up, not knowing who it was at first, and gave him a dirty look. He glanced over his shoulder and threw me a cheeky smile.

"Fuck off!" I yelled. He and Ted stopped dead in their tracks and gawked at me with their mouths half open like baby birds waiting for a nourishing meal. I pulled the ear buds out of my ear, rather violently if I might add, and stomped off down the stairs towards the back entrance.

"Do you have a spare?" I asked Randy as I leaned against the brick wall.

He handed me a cigarette, "I'd ask if you need a light, but I think your eyes ought to do it." He passed me a lighter. "What's wrong, Andie."

"Nothing."

"Liar." He didn't say another word. We stood there in the cold alleyway in peaceful silence.

"Sorry I'm in bitch mode today." I said after a few minutes.

"It's cool. What's eatin' at you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You usually don't ask for a cigarette unless you're pissed off or ready to cry."

"Oh...I'm just...thinking."

"Well, I'm not one to pry, but if you need me I'm here." He dropped the remnants of his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. I was left alone as he stalked into the building slamming the door behind him. Taking a long draw off the cigarette I laid my head against the wall and slid down it until I was sitting on the ground. One last hit and then I let the cancer stick fall to the ground beside me and pulled my knees up to my chest. I laid my head down and started to cry as I always did when my thoughts wandered back to Cassi. No one in the world could understand just how much of me died right along with her.

"Are ya' okay?" Stephen was squatting in front of me.

I looked up at him with a puffy face, "No." I shook my head and continued to cry harder.

"What's wrong, An?"

"It's...can we go somewhere else?"

"Where do ya' wanna' go, Lass?"

"Anywhere." He pulled me to standing and held my hand as we walked down the street. After a few turns he pulled me up the steps to an old house. He turned the handle and lead me into a beautiful home. A wave of nostalgia washed over me as I followed him through the house. The way it looked reminded me so much of Cassi and Bruce's place. At the top of the stairs we entered a large room with a bed, a TV, and a weight bench. It looked like my nephew's room. Stephen shut the door and directed me to the blue blanketed bed. He sat down next to me and stared at me sadly.

"What's wrong, An?" I shook my head. "Please, An, just tell me what's got ya' down. I don't like it when yer upset."

"Where are we?"

"My parent's house. Now, could ya' talk to me."

"I...I...I-" I started crying again and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his ams around me and ran his fingers through my black hair while he whispered endearments and soothed me.

"Tell me, An, it'll make ya' feel better, I promise."

I leaned back and looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Promise?" I sounded like a child.

"Yes." His eyes were so warm, caring, and kind.

I nodded my head, my way of steeling courage. "When I was 16, I lived with my sister, Cassiope...Cassi... I'd been living with her since I was like 11 or 12. Mom hated it, but I wouldn't let Sis move without me, even though we were living on the other end of the country. I skipped school one day. It was like the second week of school, but it was Friday and my 16th birthday was the next day, so Sis was cool with it. I was riding with her to pick up my niece and nephew from school. It had been raining a lot and there was a lot of water on the road. Cassi swerved to miss a bunny and the next thing I know we're hydroplanning. After that I only remember waking up upside down. Cassi wasn't next to me so I panicked. I pulled myself out of the car. There were EMTs and other people standing in a circle...they hadn't noticed that I was in the car. I pushed through them only to find Cass on the wet asphalt covered in...in...blood. I laid down next to her and I remember her being so cold. I screamed and then I cried and then someone pulled me off of her. They covered her up and sent me home with my brother-in-law. I started drinking that night...I was drunk at the funeral...I was drunk on the plane ride back to Mom's...I was drunk at school."

"I'm sorry, An..."

"I drank because it was...it is...my fault that Cass is in that white box." I dropped back into his arms. "It got so bad that I was going through a pack and a half of cigarettes and a fifth of vodka every night..."

"How'd you-"

"Stop? I decided that I wanted to be with Cass. I took a whole bottle of Mom's sleeping meds and drank myself into a coma. I woke up in a hospital, Dad cussed me out, and Mom sent me to rehab." I continued to sob, now even harder than before, and pushed myself closer to him. He cradled me and laid down with me, pulling the blankets up around us. He worked his hand under the loose sweater I was wearing and rubbed my back. He brushed over the tender scar on my right shou'lder blade.

"Did ya' get that-"

"From the wreck..." My voice was now a somber whisper, "I've got one on my knee, too...and my hands." I showed him the mass of scars covering my hands and whimpered.

"An, it's alright. I know it hurts and yer still sore but Cassi wouldn't want ya' crying like this."

"How would you know?" I yelled pounding my fist feudally against his chest. He pulled me closer and ran his fingers through my hair until I calmed down. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I lifted my face to gaze into his eyes. I got the dreamy feeling again as we moved towards each other. Our lips locked in a soft, delicate kiss. He pulled away from me.

"An, yer the sweetest thing that I've ever had the good fortune to see."

"Shut up and kiss me." I pulled him into a hungry kiss only for him to pull away from me one more time.

"Tell me, An, how a girl like ya' can go from bein' shy one minute ta ferocious the next."

"I...I...I don't know." I blushed deeply. "I just...I'm fallin' for you, Steve, and I've lost too many chances being shy. I'm tired of not having what I need and I need you."

"I've finally found the real you, An."

"It's Andromeda." He chuckled and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss that stole my breath away.

* * *

**_This isn't the last you'll hear from Andie... Thanks for reading (and reviewing...what? I like reviews..hint, hint) Ciao._**


End file.
